Summer Tears
This is a thing for the writing contest. Do not steal, copy, edit, delete, or I, Perilthechamp, will be sad. DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME SAD? (This is in Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia, which I just ''learned about thirty seconds ago.) Summer’s here! Big whup. Everybody is talking about their vacation plans. When I tell them I’m going all the way to Jade Mountain, everybody marvels. When I tell them I’m not coming back, they give me sympathetic glances. On the last day of school, I start packing up. All of a sudden, my best friend crashes into me, taking me by surprise. He wraps his wings around me, and I find myself hugging him back.“I’ll miss you, Julian,” he whispers into my ear. “I’ll miss you too, Kaleb,” I whisper back. Tears spring to my eyes, as if they’ve been hiding there the whole day, waiting for a moment like this. They probably have. I hurriedly wipe them away. Kaleb and I walk down together, hand in teary hand. We exit the school. Around us, we see students saying stuff like, “See you next year!”, and “We’ll have so much fun together in summer!” We look awkwardly away, knowing perfectly well the same is not for us. My name is called, and I sadly walk away. Kaleb stops me and presses something into my palm. Words tumble around in my throat, so I just smile at him. He smiles back, tears rapidly streaming down his face. “Julian! Let’s go!” My mother yells, and I jog toward her. I want to look at what Kaleb gave me, but tears clog my vision. I hold on to it, and that is when my feelings melt. I truly cry, as in the great-racking-sobs cry. I don’t know how to handle it, since this is the first time I’ve cried in about a decade. When I get home, I tuck the unknown object under my pillow and cry the night away. I wake up in the morning and search under my pillow. When I do not find anything, I lift the pillow up. I see a blank piece of paper and a few tear marks that had escaped the pillow. I flip over the small piece of paper, seeing a phone number, a Skype address, and an Instagram username. I smile. A way to keep in touch is the best thing he could’ve given me. But, you know, I wouldn't complain if he, say, threw a chocolate or two in with it. Mom tells me to start packing up, and I do exactly that. But first I need to write the information somewhere. So I write it where any sophisticated man would: on my hand. After I finish packing up, I think of how Kaleb is feeling. Is he as upset as I am? Even more upset, maybe? Almost as upset as me? Not upset at all? I realize I could ask these questions all day. A day later, we have packed everything up. As my parents start to slowly fly away, I stare at the messy scrawl of words on my hand. I pull out my phone and start texting Kaleb. We’re leaving right now. Thought u would want 2 know. OK. Where in Jade Mountain r u going? Near Jade Mountain Academy. What, u want a souvenir? I’m surprised u have 2 ask… True, true. TTYL-I have to get moving. Wish me luck! I hurry to catch up to my mother, and she puts a starry wing around me. I look back once at our house. My eyes threaten to tear, so I turn my head. No more looking back. Not for now. A couple hours later, my phone makes a ringing noise. I take out my cell phone and look at the text. Jules, where r u? I'm in the northwest part of the Rainforest. How’s summer there? Not the same without u. Little brother’s annoying as always. Can I ask u a favor? Shoot. Can u keep me updated on the sports scores? We can't exactly watch TV right now. OK.Will do. Oh, and for the souvenir, don’t get me a snowglobe. Got it. I turn off my phone and slide it into my pocket. Even though it’s 5:17 and we haven’t parked at a hotel yet, I start to lag behind. Putting extra effort into my wing strokes, I catch up with my family. “Come on, you need to go to sleep.” My little sister shakes me and points to a hotel. I groan, gather up my stuff and walk into the hotel. '''Two weeks, 2 days, 9 hours, 1 kingdom and 159 text messages later:' We have finally gotten settled into our home and used to the high atmosphere, but I still miss all my friends back in the rainforest. Especially Kaleb. At Jade Mountain, it's a little chaotic. Since most families moved here so their dragonets could attend Jade Mountain Academy, there are many different dragonets, most of which are screaming their heads off. Some were screams of delight, others were cries of sadness. Thinking of Kaleb, I slump down and watch the screaming crowd. There is a small SandWing dragonet who is on the far right side, looking uncomfortable. It looks like she just moved here a few days ago, and it looks like her parents have been trying to find her a friend. I walk over to her, thinking I might have a new friend. EPILOGUE I have done some serious crying. Julian has left a good two weeks or so ago, but I am not over the loss of him. My mom comes out, and gives me a package labeled, For Kaleb. I slowly open it, not sure what to expect. It's a pretty small statue of two NightWings holding hands. I remember the day we last saw each other, and how we had been holding hands, just like these two NightWings. Except they are smiling. For the first time in many days, I smile too. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Perilthechamp) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)